Meet the Turtles: Red Version
by ShotgunRedneck
Summary: "Meet the Turtles" from Raphael's Point of View! Hope you all enjoy!


_**I'm back! I am in the middle of writing the next chapter of "Lullaby" and is working on a story for my Nii-san Kamechuu! X33 So, I bet you are wondering, WTF is this story; well, it is "Meet the Turtles: Red Version" aka, Raphael's point of view! XD Ya'll know the drill...**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own TMNT or Anna Bradley. Please support the official release.**_

_**~~~Meet the Turtles: Red Version~~~**_

Alright. Well, this is weird for me, since I am a guy and all. Splinter said that we need to keep a journal. Why? He said it will help us meditate or whatever. Ol' Fearless bout fucking fangasmed right then and there. Getting off topic, I guess I am going to use you to explain my life. Better get started before the goofball disturbs me.

The name is Raphael Hamato and I am a Mutant Ninja Turtle. 18 years old and proud of it. I live with my 3 bros and dad, who is also my sensei. My best friend also lives with us (I'll explain.) Make any jokes and you will be saying hello to my fist. Guess there is also something else I need to say, before I begin my tale. I am hopelessly, head over fucking heels in love with my best friend. There, I said it. I am in love with a human and I am going to tell you the story of how we met, how she came to live with me and the family in the sewers and how I began to fall in love...

This started 3 years ago, when we were all 15. Still newbies on going to Topside and my temper had gotten my family in trouble. Again. So, Leo decided to send me home. Well, I was going to follow his orders. AFTER I blew some steam. I was running across rooftops and stopped on a fire escape. I clenched my teeth and yelled out "DAMNIT!"

I rested a hand against the wall and covered my eyes with the other. That was when I heard a window open. Moving my hand, I could see that the window in front of me open and a pair of hands rest against the windowsill.

My eyes widened as I realized the owner of those hands had heard me. "Hey! Whoever is out there, are you okay?"

My eye ridges rose as the voice. It was soft but at the same time, strong. It kinda reminded me of an elf, in a way. I stood there for a while before saying "Yeah. I'm fine. Just pissed."

The voice spoke again, making me worry a bit. "Well, I may be a stranger but do you want to talk about it?"

Shifting, I spoke, still not looking at the owner of the voice.

"I guess. Mostly because I have nothing better to do and my dad will probably give me some story and a talking to or something like that."

I sat down, letting my carapace hit the metal. Wincing at the sound, I began my tale.

"This all happened a few days ago, I guess. I live with my 3 brothers and my dad. As well as my pet turtle named Spike."

I could hear the smile in the girl's voice "Spike?"

"Hey, it's a good name!" I replied.

Hearing a snort, the girl (I had figured it out) spoke again. "Yeah, for a dog. But a turtle? It's cute"

Grumbling, I began to speak again, also ignoring her (cute) giggle. "Anyways, Me and my brothers have been raised under the art of ninjutsu and the way of the ninja. And our sensei, who is also our dad, deemed us ready to head topside."

The girl interrupted, "Topside?"

I mentally kicked myself. _'Ah shell. Okay. Gotta think of something before she gets suspicious.'_

"Topside is what my brothers and I call this place. For we were raised in a commune. Someways, it seemed like we lived in a different world."

I patted myself on the back for that one. Nice thinking Raphie-boy.

"Guess that makes sense. Some days it does seem that way. So, you were raised under the way of the Shinobi?"

Hearing her voice again so soon made my head turn to the window. All I could see of her was her arms and they caught my attention as I continued.

"You know Japanese?"

I could almost see the shrug. "Some. I do read manga."

"You do?" I asked.

"Yeah. I love manga and anime. You must think me a weirdo or something."

I couldn't help but snort. Me? Think a human is weird? What the shell is she smoking? "Trust me, you ain't weird. As long as you aren't freaking out over it 24/7 like my baby bro over his comics, we are cool."

She giggled again, which made me smile for some reason. "So, your baby brother is a comic book geek?"

A deep laugh came out of my mouth before I could stop it. "Guess you could say he is. Back to the story, we were recently allowed to come here. As long as we weren't spotted. Ya know, be invisible and shit like that."

"I understand. To be part of the world but not in it."

I raised my eye ridges. It made me think. That was what me and my brothers were like. Not only were we ninjas but mutant turtles.

"That is a really good saying. Who said that?" I asked her after a while.

"One of my favorite book characters. You should read the series." she said.

"And what series is that?" was my question.

"The Dark-Hunter Series by Sherrilyn Kenyon. And the person who said that is a man named Acheron Partheronpaeus."

That made me whistle. Partheronpaeus? "Damn. And I thought my name was bad."

I mentally cursed at myself for my second slip up.

"And what's your name?" she asked me.

I was silent for a bit before saying to myself, _'Screw it. I'm telling this girl my life story so, why the shell not?'_

"I'm Raphael. What's yours?"

She answered, "I'm Anna. Nice to meet you Raphael."

_'Anna.'_ I rolled the name around in my head. "Nice to meet you too Anna. May I get back to the story?"

"Sure but do you want me to get you a drink first?" I heard her ask.

To be honest with myself, a drink sounded mighty good. "Sure. Thanks." I said.

I heard her get up and say, "I'll be right back."

After she said that, I heard the door to the room she was in open and then close. I slowly peeked into the room to see that it was her bedroom. Sticking to the shadows, I slowly made my way to sit comfortably in front of her window. I looked in and saw that it was an average bedroom with the bed pressed against the wall. A good portion of the bed was against the wall but enough was under the windowsill, for her to sit comfortably. Continuing on, I also saw that there was a small bookshelf sitting next to the bed.

It was filled with hardback books, paper backs and a crap ton of manga/anime. A radio was sitting on top of it with a small stack of CD cases. An anime poster was hanging above it. Moving along, I also saw that she had a desk with a wooden chair. On the desk was a math text book that was open and was resting against some other text books. A picture frame was on the desk as well. Papers littered the wooden desk and I could also see a few corners of paper sticking out of EVERY drawer on the furniture.

Glancing away from the paper filled desk, I looked back at her bed. A laptop was resting on the emerald green comforter. And there was a cute stuffed turtle resting next to the pillow. It made me smile. It seemed my new friend's favorite animal was the turtle. That made me do another sweep of the room and sure enough, there was turtle paraphernalia hiding among the furniture. Her mirror door to her closet had turtle stickers on it and the dresser that was directly across from the window had some turtle figurines on it.

The door opened and I got the first real look of the girl I had began talking to. And she took my breath away. She was around my height and had waist long black hair. Her emerald green eyes glittered like the gems. Her skin was ivory white, making her features appear more goddess like. I continued to watch her as she filled up two red solo cups with Dr. Pepper.

She took one and placed it on the edge of the light of her room. It showed me that she respected my life as a ninja, which shocked the holy shell outta me.

"So, your father finally let you guys leave the commune?" she asked, taking a drink.

I took my cup and sipped it. Once can never be too careful. "Yeah. But we ran into some trouble. We got into a fight with some thugs."

Anna gasped, making me look at her with confusion.

"Were you okay?"

I frowned. "We were fine."

She replies "No. I mean, were you hurt?"

I fell silent as I processed that information. Anna was worried. About me? I decided to voice this question.

"You care that I was hurt?"

I took a drink of my soda as I watched her. She took a few sips of her own drink before continuing. "Even though we met, I can't help but worry. I kinda see you as a friend. Strange as it is."

I didn't say anything. I kept drinking as I digested this information. Anna thought us to be friends? That made me smile. After taking the final swig of my drink, I slowly slid he cup into the light. It gained her attention and she reached over, refilling the red cup. I tilted it enough to show my thanks, in both refilling the drink and respecting my ninja lifestyle.

After taking a sip, I continued my tale. "We sorta won. I guess. We weren't beat up too bad but we weren't the best fighting machine if you know what I mean."

She refilled her cup. "You guys weren't used to fighting together I take it?"

I grumbled, taking a swig of the dark soda. "Something like that. When we got back to the safe house, Sensei was told of our situation. After a while, he assigned one of us to be the team leader."

She finished off her cup and stared at the bottle for a few seconds before handing it in my general direction. I took it and took a deep swig. I passed it back to her and began to rant.

"Out of all of us, Sensei HAD to assign old fearless as the leader?!"

"Fearless?" she asked, pausing in taking a drink.

"My eldest brother. His true name is Leonardo. But he is the "bravest" one out of us all."

Anna giggled again, making a smile paint it's way across my face. She looked ten times cuter with a smile on her face and that made me blush slightly. I continued on before she noticed anything.

"I was mad when he made Leo the leader. Really, he was always Sensei's pet and is apparently the best ninja out of us. That's where I throw the BS flag."

She placed the bottle back down and I took it. I drank some before belching. I was so thankful that she couldn't see me, cause I was pretty damn sure I was the same color as my mask.

Instead, Anna laughed. I mean, gave a true belly laugh. "Nice one. I say that one was a 7." she said in between laughs.

My smile widened as I tried to sound offended. "A seven?"

She shrugged, "What? It was nice sounding but a bit short."

That made me laugh. "True dat."

I passed the bottle back to her. "Anyways, that was a few days ago."

Anna's green eyes tried to find me in the darkness as she took a drink of the sugar water. "Is that why you are so mad?"

Sighing, I said "Kinda. The other reason why I am so mad is because we went on a run the other night and began fighting the same goons from earlier on a roof. Apparently while we were fighting, we broke some dude's satellite and he came onto the roof. He took a video of us fighting and we have been trying to get it back."

Seeing her wince, it made me worry but she spoke before I could even think of something to say.

"Damn. I'm sorry buddy. You, trained for your entire life to become the shadow's shadow and you get caught on camera? Ouch."

I snorted. "Tell me about it. And tonight we tried getting the video from the guy."

She passed the bottle back to me. I took it and took a drink.

"What happened then?" was her question.

I growled then, letting my animal side gain a bit of control. Her eyes widened a bit, from what I do not know but I spoke again. "Seems my temper got the better of me. The man got taken by our good old friends. And fearless told me to go home."

I slammed the bottle down on the fire escape, making her jump a bit.

Anna calmed and said, "Ah. Now I get it. Your anger controlled you."

I couldn't help but growl out, "But anger makes me a better fighter!"

That was when Anna sighed. "Not really. I am not an expert on this stuff but I know enough. Having your anger control you doesn't make you a better fighter. It makes you a puppet to the darker things in this world."

I growled again, this time it was deeper than any other growl I had ever made. "Then what should I do?!" And in my anger, I punched her wall. Thankfully, it barely cracked the brick wall.

I quickly moved the bottle of soda in front of Anna's window before she could see and I shifted quietly so that I was now facing her. She had jumped a bit when he punched the wall and her eyes widened when she saw the soda bottle seemingly appear from no where. The human female grumbled to herself as she reached for the bottle.

"Damn ninjas. Well for one thing, don't break my wall. And second, channel your anger."

I had to blink at that. The fuck did she mean channel? "Channel? Don't you mean control?"

She snorted, taking a swig of the drink. "Can one really control one's emotions? No. What you can do is CHANNEL your anger. They say the strongest steel is forged by the fires of hell. And what makes hell so powerful is the emotions it CHANNELS. Therefore, you can channel your anger into something else."

I was hanging off every word she said. Damn this girl was wise. "And how do I do that?"

Anna smiled, making my heart dance within my chest. Damn, is this what Donnie felt like every time April looked at him? Her voice rolled over me. "By doing what you do best."

I frowned. What was I best at? Aside from being pissed all the time. I asked, "By being mad all the time?"

She sighed, unknowingly looking directly at me. "Raphael, Life isn't finding shelter in the storm. It's about learning to dance in the rain."

I grew quiet again, mulling it over in my mind. It was a while later that I spoke again but it was so quiet that it was a miracle that she heard me. "Channel my anger huh?"

"Yes. For sometimes things have to go wrong in order to go right." were her words of wisdom.

Again, I fell silent before I said, "Thanks."

Her eyebrows rose in confusion. "For what?"

I angled myself so all she saw were my eyes and the smile I gave her. Her green eyes widened and her mouth formed a little "o".

"For listening and the drink. Mind if I see you later to tell you how it went and everything?" was my reply.

Anna smiled, causing me to wonder if I was dreaming. "I wouldn't mind at all Raphael. Not one bit."

A laugh bubbled out of my chest. "Call me Raph. Guess I'll see you later Anna."

I turned and jumped, leaving my cup behind. I ran all the way back to the lair, feeling like I was on Cloud 9. Not even Leo could upset me. Smiling, I made my way down into the sewers. After a bit, I finally arrived home. Making my way to the kitchen, I couldn't help but begin to whistle. I was still whistling as I rummaged through the fridge for something to snack on. I found a block of cheese and bit into it. I pulled out of the fridge and all but hopped out of my shell when I saw my sensei standing behind the door to the fridge.

"Sensei!" I said around the cheese in my mouth. He raised an eyebrow at my manners. I quickly swallowed the food in my mouth and spoke again. "Hey sensei. What is up?"

He looked at me. "I was just wondering, my son, why are you in such a good mood? I mean, Leonardo had called me and told me he had sent you home...Thirty minutes ago."

He said the last bit with some stern in his voice. He was silently telling me to say why I was late coming home and what I had been doing. I gulped and knew that I couldn't tell him about Anna. He would ban me from going Topside ever again, and I would never see her again. That made me lie directly to my father.

"I was thinking. I needed to blow off some steam so, I just ran around. I am sorry that I did not call and tell you Sensei."

His eyes narrowed a bit. I knew that he knew I was lying but what could I do? He seemed to accept this lie, why? The fuck should I know but he spoke again. "May I ask what did your thoughts tell you my son?"

I smiled as I thought about Anna. "Well, I learned that I should channel my anger. Cause one can never truly control their emotions."

He looked surprised by that. "Oh? And is there anything else that you have learned?"

My smile grew, "Oh yeah. Also found that Life isn't finding shelter in the storm. It's about learning to dance in the rain."

Sensei's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. I would have laughed but I knew better. If I laughed I would be grounded for, like, forever and a day. So, I didn't say anything. Just ate my cheese. It was a bit before he began to talk again.

"That is very wise my son. Perhaps you are more wise than I thought. Now that you know how to channel your anger, maybe you can go help your brothers in retrieving that tape?"

I finished off my cheese before giving him one of the biggest smiled ever. "Yeah. I think I will. Later sensei!"

I ran out of the Lair, heading to where my brothers were. It didn't take long, especially using the GPS in the T-Phones. Sometimes, Donnie was a genius. I arrived and saw a weird sight. A mutant spider? Okay, my day was officially going weird and I missed the memo.

Mikey called to me but I ignored him. Instead, I focused my rage and attention on the spider. A stupid grin appeared on the ugly mutant's face. "Well well. Lookie here. If it ain't the Kung Fu Frog!"

I gripped my sai and pointed one at him. "It isn't Kung Fu Frog. It's Ninja Turtle!"

He snarled at me and I growled right back. He charged at me and I could feel adrenaline pumping through my veins. I dodged and lashed a foot out. It hit his face and I used that to spring board upwards. I could feel my brothers' eyes on me as I fought this new mutant. For a while, it seemed like we were tied and I could feel my anger bubbling upwards. Spiderface picked me up and threw me into a wall. I hit it hard enough for it to crack. Sliding down in, I growled at him. I desperately wanted to run in there, guns ablazing but Anna's voice in my head stopped me.

_'Channel your anger Raphael. Not control.'_

I closed my eyes, taking in a breath. I pushed my anger down and began to channel it. Opening my eyes, I snarled at Spiderbite. I pushed off the wall, sai singing in my hands. I dodged a hit and stabbed at the leg with my blade. He cried out in pain and I twirled my sais. My fist connected with his gut, the blade of my sai entering his soft body. Again, my foe cried out in pain. I ripped my sai from his body and roared at him. My foot came up and kicked him back. He flew across the room, hitting the wall hard enough to leave an indent of his body into the concrete.

The mutant spider heaved himself up, blood dripping from his wound. He roared at me. And for some reason, I roared back. And damn did it feel good. I roared at him, anger escaping through my throat. Never had I made this noise before, and it scared off my foe. He whimpered and ran. I stood there, panting. Blood was dripping off of my sai like they were fangs of a beast. And I was that beast. I rose to my full height and gave another roar, only this one was in victory. After I stopped roaring, I looked at my brothers.

Their eyes were huge and I could also see Mikey and Don were shaking. From what, I did not know nor did I care. I couldn't help but smile at them. "Come on. Let's go home."

They nodded and we all began the trek home. I had stopped at one point to clean the blood off of my weapons and as I did that, I glanced at Leo. He was giving me this look I had never seen on him before and that was when I knew that we would never be the same again...

Well, I think that is all I can write for now. Anna is getting mad that I am late for dinner, so I will write what happened after that later.

Peace out motherfuckers.

-Raphael Hamato

_**~~~Meet the Turtles: Red Version~~~**_

_**And that is the end of this chapter! Wow! 8 Pages! Hot damn! :333 I am happy now! XD May you all review and Hope that you enjoyed the first chapter of Red Version! I will make other Versions later but just these two for now :3 REVIEW PLEASE!**_


End file.
